gamaranfandomcom-20200215-history
Conclusion Arc
Conclusion Arc is the twenty-ninth arc and final arc of the Gamaran series. This arc is were Gama confronts his father, and what happens to most of the characters at the end of the series. Plot The Climax At a hideout, Tsukikage is informed that reinforcements have arrived. The soldier the says that the castle has been sealed from the inside and the soldiers will commence storming the castle when Tsukikage gives the word. Tsukikage then stands up and says that is finally time for the Muhou School and Unabara to be wiped off the Earth. Gama's Reason For Coming Inside the castle, Jinsuke asks Gama why he has come here. Gama then says that he hates Jinsuke and that he can't forgive Jinsuke for killing everyone now matter the reason. Jinsuke then tells Gama to cut him down and that he no linger has the strength to resist. Jinsuke then says that this is want Gama wants, which Gama says that it is and draws his sword. Gama then says that he won't forgive Jinsuke and then asks if Jinsuke regret anything about his life as a swordsman. Jinsuke then says no, which Gama says that he understands and that everything that happened is what Jinsuke has planned. Gama then raises his sword and calls Jinsuke a monster. Jinsuke then asks why Gama is hesitating, and then tells Gama to carry through with his conviction. Gama then slashes down. Reinforcements Attacks Elsehwere, the shogunate soldier attacks the castle with legion of 10,000. Toujou then notices that the shogunate reinforcements have arrived and thinks about how that was fast. Toujou then says that shogunate is scaried of the Muhou School and that its about time to fall back. Elsewhere, Shimon notices that commotion and thinks that Tsuchiryuu and the others can manage it. Shimon then thinks that he has to get to Jinsuke, because the battle will be over at any moment. Tsukikage Killed At the hideout, Tsukikage is says that everything is going according to plan and that an improvement in his station will be guranteed. Tsukikage then thinks aobut how he might be able to become a daimyo, which he is suddenly stabbed by a soldier. The soldier then removes his hood and reveals himself to be Tsuchiryuu. Tsuchiryuu then says that Tsukikage will be becoming a corpse, which Shinkuu comes in and beheads Tsukikage. Tsuchiryuu then asks about the soldiers outside, which Shinkuu says that he delt with them a while ago and that Tsukikage was stupid for staying in the castle. Gama's Final Answer In the castle, Gama hadn't cut down his father, which Jinsuke asks why Gama didn't kill him. Gama then says that he wants to, but says that want is the point now that Jinsuke can't move. Gama then explains how he wanted to cancel out everything that Jinsuke has donem and that is the reason why he came here. Gama then says that he can't kill Jinsuke anymore, because everything that he wanted to trample is gone. Jinsuke then asks if that is Gama's final answer, which Gama says no and that he will surpass Jinsuke's sword his own way. Gama then says that that is his answer to denying Jinsuke's sword. Days Later 8 days later, a guy is talking about how its been days since the upheaval. Another guy then talks about how many shogunate soldiers came and that the shogunate has seized control of Unabara. Another guy then says that he heard that the entire Washitzu Family was executed for treason against the shogunate, which shocks the other guy. The guy then says that its the end of Unabara. The Remaining Muhou Members Elsewhere Shimon is infront of Kizaki's grave, Shimon tells Kizaki that the battle is over and that the Muhou School has lost. Shimon then says that he will pass on the Kannari School's techniques. Shimon also says that as a person he hated Kizaki as a person, but as a swordsman he respected Kizaki until the end. Tsuchiryuu then asks if Shimon is done with saying his goodbye, which Shimon says yes and asks about Tsuchiryuu and Jinkuu. Jinkuu then says that its they have hidden Jinsuke's body were the shogunate won't find it. Shimon then tells them well done, which Jinkuu says that same to Shimon for carrying Jinsuke's body will the shogunate was attacking. Shimon then says that he couldn't hand Jinsuke over to the shogunate. Shimone then says that should go meet up with their remaining comrades to carry on Jinsuke's will, and all three leave. Return to Juuren Village At Juuren Village, Arata wakes up and wonders where he is. Elsewhere Shinnojou is instructing Masato and Kosaburo, while Masato and Kosaburo are swinging wooden swords. Shinnojou then tells them to do 100 more swings and to not underestimate the pratice swings. Rintarou and Zenmaru are watching, and Rintarou says that Shinnojou is getting into it and that is a sign of a good leader. Zenmaru then asks where Kashitarou is, which Rintarou says that Kashitarou is in his room starting his research on the Ogame School Katas again. Rintarou then asks what Zenmaru is going to do, which Zenmaru says that he is going back home, because of the business he has will his brother. Zenmaru then says that he has always felt the burden of the Ichinose Family and that he will become a man that can stand up and bear to burden. Naoyoshi's Answer Elsewhere Senka and Mika bring drinks for Yumeji, Kamedenbou, and Naoyoshi. Senka and Mika then argue about whose tea taste better, which Kamedenbou says that can't they get along a little better and Yumeji apologizes for Mika and Senka's behavior. Kamedenbou then asks Naoyoshi what he plans to do, which Naoyoshi says that he is going to leave tomorrow. Kamedenbou then asks if Naoyoshi is certain, which Naoyoshi says that he is. Naoyoshi then says that Riko and Manjirou are the ones that brought him hear and that they have left yesteryday, so he shouldn't over stay his welcome. Kamedenbou then asks what Naoyoshi is going to do, since the fiefdom is no more and that Naoyoshi's mother was cut down by the Shogunate. Kamedenbou then asks if the death of Ranmaru is weighted on Naoyoshi's mind, which Naoyoshi says that both Gama and Ranmaru are his friends. Naoyoshi then says that he doesn't have the right to live without a care in the world, since Ranmaru had died. Kamedenbou then says that he doesn't think so and that Naoyoshi has an obligation to continue to live since he is here now. Yumeji then says that she heard that Naoyoshi tried to protect Gama, and that proves that they are like family. Kamedenbou then asks Naoyoshi to stay here with them, which Naoyoshi starts to cry and thanks them. Yumeji then asks where Gama and Iori are. Journey to Become the Strongest Elsewhere, Gama is sitting in a field when Iori shows up. Gamathen asks if Iori his heading out, which Iori says that he is going out on a journey to surpass Jinsuke. Gama then smirks and says that carrying Iori out of the castle was hard work, which Iori says that he woke up right away. Iori then asks if Gama wants to come with him, which Gama says no and that he will surpass his father's sword his way. Iori then tells Gama to prepare himself, as Jinsuke sword is far away. Gama then says that that is what it make it all worthwhile, which Iori says that it on then to see who can get their first. Characters Ogame School *Sengoku Iori *Gama Kurogane *Tsubakibara Sousuke (Flashback) *Tessai Myouga (Flashback) *Sakura Shinnojou *Hyuuga Masato *Hyuuga Kosaburo *Rintarou *Ichinose Zenmaru *Kashitarou *Mika *Senka *Yumeji *Oizumi Kamdenbou Muhou School *Jinsuke Kurogane *Kujou Mario (Flashback) *Ichinose Kai (Flashback) *Toujou Shungaku *Kudou Shimon *Tsuchiryuu *Shinkuu *Itou Ranmaru (Mentioned) Kannari School *Kizaki Gensai (Mentioned) Nakaizumi School *Nakaizumi Arata Shogunate *Tsukikage Washitzu Family *Naoyoshi Washitzu Other *Murasame Riko *Uchikawa Manjirou (Mentioned) *Yukio (Mentioned) Techniques None Category:Arcs